


Finally They Meet I Crossover AU

by himiiare



Category: 2.43 清陰高校男子バレー部 | 2.43: Seiin Koukou Danshi Volley-bu (Anime), Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Basketball, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Dorms, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, High School, Humor, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Relationship(s), Road Trips, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Room, Slice of Life, Smut, Sports, Stride - Freeform, Swimming, Trauma, Volleyball, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himiiare/pseuds/himiiare
Summary: Karasuno's Takeda Ittetsu has invited a bunch of powerhouse players to a dorm in Miyagi, but not just only volleyball players. How will the players of various sports get along, when they themselves are so passionate about their own sport. Come along in their adventure, filled with angst, humor, and wholesome moments.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, I can't name all of the relationships that occur, I will update this depending on the relationships that are happening currently thou, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 21
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

"And that's how we're going to host this year's training camp," Takeda stated. "Ah, yes. we're also going to let them use the dorm on the plot, that we were lucky enough to be given, last year." He added hesitantly. He braced himself for all of the comments they were about to make, knowing how defensive they would get about it. Mostly knowing Tanaka would be the one most against it.

"Wait a damn second Takeda-chan, we're lettin' the other schools use our dorm? The one we saved up so much money to build? And all of our training facilities?!" Tanaka asked, sounding quite concerned for the safety of 'his precious dorm'. Takeda chuckled to himself, he had already had an explanation for Tanaka's pressing question.

"Yeah! It ain't fair that they get to use it, we didn't even get the stupid school's help." Nishinoya blurted out after his friend. Suddenly a few concerned murmurs came from the team, the only ones who weren't making any comments were Asahi, Tsukishima and Ennoshita as expected of the few people who didn't really state their own opinions often. 

"Okay guys, wait a second." Takeda cut them off before the small talk became a fight. "We are letting them stay in the dorm because we're not allowed to use the school itself, we're allowed to use our gym. But where are the other teams going to sleep? Most of their homes are farther away, do you expect them to pay for a hotel and for a whole year?." Takeda looked down at his papers, slightly embarrassed because of his outburst. Tsukishima let out a sigh and thought to himself that the one brain cell squad were at it again.

"Do you get it now, you idiots?" Tsukishima said then glared at Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama, and Hinata. Tanaka let out a dramatic cry like he was being stabbed through the heart, putting his hand on his chest and pretended to faint. 

"Who, the fuck are you calling an idiot." Tanaka replied sneering. He gave Nishinoya a high five and stuck his tongue out at his kohai.

"Now, now. Let's makeup and not fight." Takeda suddenly spoke up. Tsukishima shot Tanaka an angry look but quickly turned his head to the front. Tsukishima muttered a few words to himself then adjusted his glasses.

"Tsukki.." Yamaguchi mumbled to himself. These days Tsukishima was being more stingy than usual. Yamaguchi just fiddled with his fingers and winced when Tanaka accidentally elbowed him in the side. Tanaka put out a hand in front of his face and held it like he was praying, an apology sign.

"This is also a chance to practice and learn things from other schools if you have the courage you could make friends." Takeda continued after the noise died down. "We invited two swim teams to come and practice since we do have a pool." He added, with a big smile on his face. " We also invited a few stride teams, and I know a few of you might not know what that is so I'm willing to explain." Takeda said, more as a question than a statement. 

"Takeda-san, what's stride" Hinata asked. 

"Well Hinata, stride is kind of like track and field, but with obstacles... Oh kind of like parkour." Hinata looked at Takeda with a sparkle in his eye, he looked excited. "Ah, any more questions?" Takeda asked the team, a few moments passed by when Takeda glanced at his watch, it was getting late.

"Take-chan?" Daichi replied with a probing voice.

"Yes?" Takeda instantly replied back to the third year.

"How will we be organized, like how many people can we dorm with?" Daichi replied after a few moments of silence.

"You can group with 3 other people in a room, so 4 people maximum each room. You can also room with other teams, I will be organizing who you are going to room with when the other schools get here. But you can make requests and I will consider them." Takeda then glanced at the coach, "Hey Ukai-san, can you pass me the forms, please."

"Oh, yeah. sure." Ukai finally replied after he understood what Takeda had said. Ukai was quite distracted that day, he was supposed to meet up with his gramps about the surgery he was going to take. "Daichi pass it around," Ukai added after Takeda gave the forms to Daichi. The captain just nodded and split the pile in half and passed the forms to whoever was on his right and left, he kept one for himself. "All right, all right, we're done here.. you guys there's the mornin' practice you better be here on time," Ukai added. Everyone seemed to get up simultaneously, they started to clean up the gym for tomorrow.

"Bahah- Bakayama, you look kinda excited. Are you gonna spy on the other teams or something," Hinata said snickering as Kageyama tried to do something with his face that kind of looked like a smile. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi just rolled their eyes and left the club room. The rest of the club just continued on with their conversations while Hinata and Kageyama were fighting over the stupid face that Kageyama was making, Daichi just looked at the two first years, amused. When this year was over, he thought, he was going to have a lot of gray hair on his head. Hinata was the last to leave the gym that day, he was super excited. Staying in a dorm for a year practicing sports. It was something that he loved to do, even back then in middle school, he would play with his friends every now and then.

_Man if only I'd organized my stuff before practice instead of just tossing my crap aside, Stingyshima was right_. Hinata thought to himself, I _want to room with Kenma-san, I think it would be fun.. C-crap, w-why am I going down the mountain so fast!?_ Hinata stopped thinking mid-sentence as he was speeding up the longer he couldn't control his bike. There was a bouquet of flowers on the side of the road. Hinata couldn't help but shed a few tears. _ah jezz, I haven't had a good cry in a while, if I had reacted just a bit sooner._ Hinata thought to himself, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He continued down the mountain and walked down the street to his house.

"Shoyo, honey... Is that you?" Hinata's mother called to him. There was no longer the buzz of Natsu talking to her friends or Natsu running up to him, asking how his day went.

"Yeah, sorry for the intrusion," Hinata called back to her, even though he knew it was too late to say that. He couldn't get the thought of Natsu out of his head, _if only I had reacted a bit sooner._ He thought again to himself.

"Are you hungry Shoyo?" She asked Hinata was a kind voice, she was standing in the kitchen cutting a bunch of ingredients. Anything to keep her mind off of the real world.

"Ahhh. No, not really mom, I lost my appetite when I went down the mountain." He replied loud enough for his mother to hear him, he walked over to his room and took off his jacket and hoodie. Hinata flopped on his bed and reached for the volleyball that was nestled right under the nightstand beside him, usually, he would go in the backyard for a few hours to practice his receives and his balance. Not tonight, he thought to himself. He got up to do his homework and gave up halfway, he had totally forgotten the form in his bag until he reached into his bag to see if there was anything left inside.

"Awh, crap. " Hinata grabbed the form and knocked on his mothers' room's door.

"Oh, yes. Shoyo, do you need to give me something?" Hinata's mother said through a closed door. Hinata thought he could hear some sniffles but he just brushed it aside.

"Mom, I just need to you to sign something," Hinata replied, then added. "I'll leave it at the foot of the door." He walked over to his own room, silent the whole trip there. He was wondering how the year would go, It would be a lot of fun to meet people who did other sports.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh yes, of course. We have enough space for the Samezuka and Iwatobi Swim Teams." Takeda was talking to someone over the phone while Ukai was sitting at the desk beside him. Ukai was looking at the stats for the current Karasuno lineup. "We have a renovated indoor swimming pool so no need to worry about that."

"I think the next captain should be that Ennoshita kid," Ukai mumbled to himself then looked at his notes again while Takeda finished up talking to the swim team's supervising teachers about the training camp.

"Okay! Great, see you there." Takeda hung and looked at the list of the schools that were going to attend. His eyes trailed down the page, the supervisor's eyes growing wider as he looked down the list. 

Nekoma High ✔

Shiratorizawa Academy ✔

Itachiyama Institute ✔

Kamomedai High ✔

Nohebi Academy ✔

Johzenji High✔

Fukorodani Academy ✔

Aoba Josai High ✔

Inarizaki High ✔ 

Date Tech High ✔

Seiin High School ✔

Iwatobi High ✔

Shimogami University ✔

Hidaka University ✔

Samezuka Academy ✔

Seirin High ✔

Kaijō High✔

Shūtoku High✔

Tōō Academy✔

Yōsen High✔

Rakuzan High✔

Honan Academy✔

Saisei High school ✔

Ichijyokan High School ✔

  
"A lot of volleyball powerhouse schools are attending." Takeda blurted out, he was surprised at the number of schools that actually wanted to attend the year-long training camp. He was surprised that other sports teams even accepted the invitation.

"Well that's great Karasuno's volleyball team will get tonnes of practice this year," Ukai replied putting a pen to his mouth, his expression was stern. He couldn't decide who the regulars were to be. "Man, we're lucky to have gotten that brat Kageyama, there aren't any second-year setters on the team." Ukai turned to see Takeda punching in a new phone number into his work landline phone.

"Hello? is this Aida-san?" Takeda asked the person on the other side of the phone call. "O-oh s-sorry... Wrong number." Takeda's face flared up but he quickly put down the phone to avoid any further problems.

"Hey Takeda-san, need any help with managing those phone calls?" Ukai asked but Takeda ignored him because he was punching in the number carefully so he wouldn't make any mistakes.

"Of course, I'm fine. I only have a few more calls left Ukai-kun." Takeda put all of his concentration on punching in the right numbers but failed, so he turned to the young coach Ukai "Hey, Ukai-kun?" Takeda always felt at ease when with the coach even though his personality was big and explosive, when he was around him, everything felt at peace.

"Yeah? What's up, something wrong Sensei?"

"Uh-huh?" Takeda forgot what to say for a second, he looked into the unnatural blonde's eyes for a hint but he couldn't tell.

"You were going to tell me something but then you suddenly spaced out." Ukai replied with a warm smile.

"O-oh, y-yeah. Seijoh and Shiratorizawa called to confirm that their whole team is coming." Takeda looked down at the checklist on his desk. He was wondering why the biking sport and the tennis sports teams decided to cancel, then he thought about it again. They didn't have any biking equipment nor tennis courts or even rackets. "Date Ko called to say they were coming, Johzenji also agreed to come after some persuading."

"Ah that's good, I was wanting to beat some sense into those players," Ukai said taking the pen and jotting down some notes.

"U-Ukai.. kun? You surely didn't mean that r-right?" Takeda's eyes were wide and round looking up at the younger male.

"No, no.. I didn't mean it like that.." He chuckled and pat the older man on the head. 

"Oh.. Thank goodness.. From outside the prefecture, we got Nekoma, Fukorodani, Inarizaki, Itachiyama Institute, Kamomedai High and Nohebi Academy" Ukai looked at Takeda with an expression he couldn't exactly explain. "Oh we also have this new group coming, Seiin High School"

"We got, 4... 4 powerhouse schools to train with us and a bunch of really solid teams.." Ukai said astonished, "that's something that's almost unheard of!" Takeda giggled, Ukai was still younger than him. but sometimes he thought of the guy as someone older than him since grudgingly, Ukai was taller than him. But Ukai _was_ pretty childish.

"The Samezuka, Iwatobi Swim clubs, Shimogami University, and Hidaka University said they were willing to teach the other high school students how to swim, so I suggested the same to the stride and basketball teams. They said they were going to try and learn volleyball." Takeda laughed at the thought of tall basketball players playing volleyball and vice versa. "This training camp is going to be big!" Takeda turned to the unnatural blonde and smiled "I'm so excited, I hope that it goes smoothly!"

"Oh? Of course, it will, you worked really hard to get the teams to attend and you've saved up some pocket money for this." Ukai's eyes softened up a little then he smiled at the four-eyed sensei.

"Take-chan, here are the forms from Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Sugawara, and me." Daichi burst into the teacher faculty room without saying _sorry for the intrusion_ , thank goodness that most of the teachers headed home because that would have been very embarrassing. "A-ah, sorry for the intrusion!" He bowed down to a 90° angle then got back up again. "S-sorry again." then he headed over to Takeda's desk to give him the permission forms.

"Oh? thank you Daichi-kun." Takeda was trying to hold in his laughter, he was close with Tanaka, Daichi, and Sugawara. Usually, at this time no one was in the facility room so he was guessing Daichi was used to just walking in.

"Coach Ukai- Everyone is waiting for you and Take-chan in the gym." Daichi spit out all at once, Hinata was waiting for him outside so he said he was going to take his leave first. He bowed down again once more than exited the room.

"Well then, we should get going 'Take- ** _chan_** '" Ukai stressed the name Tanaka, Daichi and Sugawara gave him. when Takeda heard this his face flared up but then he stood up and collected his belongings.

"L-let's just go Ukai-kun." Takeda left the young coach Ukai in the room while he sped walked to the gym. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 6:00 am, on a Monday in the Miyagi Prefecture, Karasuno High's Boys' Volleyball team were all huddled at the school gate, the only students that were missing were Nishinoya and Hinata because Takeda told them to wait at the dorm for they were closer to the dorm than they were the school. There were five buses parked on the outside of the of the school, and sleeping students on the inside of the buses. The supervising coaches and a few teacher stepped out of the buses to greet the sleepy karasuno highschoolers, their sleepy coach and a nervous Takeda. 

"Ah, I'm so sorry but the dorm is just a bit of the ways from here." Takeda said the the drivers of the buses. Karasuno took the local bus to the dorm while the other schools drove there directly on their own vehicles. Karasuno got there first, the drivers got lost among the small streets and intersections. The team stepped out onto the pavement and greeted the shortest players on the team. 

"Yo, Ryu!" Nishinoya called out to his best friend.

"Noya, how long have you and Hinata been waiting?" Tanaka said to said to libero.

"Not long actually, i just got here a few minutes ago and Shoyo here, has been here for about thirty minutes." Nishinoya replied, Kageyama and Hinata were fighting over who knows what when Takeda told them to line up and greet the other schools. The first schools to step out was Nekoma, Karasuno's rivals and best friends. of course the interaction between the two teams with precious. the rest of the teams came out in this order: Date Tech, Fukurodani, Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa, and then Inarizaki. The other teams that were supposed to come were going to attend later on in the month. 

"Yahoo. Tobio-chan, Chibi-chan." Oikawa called to his quote on quote apprentice and his partner. 

"Hey Shoyo..." Kenma called to his kohai and friend. Hinata just waved to him for he was still caught up with 'The Great King'. The highschoolers mingled with each other greeting the other in a polite manner the only teams really talking to each other were Karasuno, Fukurodani, Nekoma and a few of Date Ko's students were talking to the other teams. There was a surprising amount of tension between the top schools that attended. Shiratorizawa, Inarizaki, and Aoba Johsai were all giving each other cold stares. 

"N-now, no-" Takeda started to speak but got cut off by Ukai, 

"All of you better get along or you're going to get it from either my Gramps, Takeda-san or Daichi-kun. If you'd rather not die. Please cooperate." He gave the three teams a hard stare then reverted to his more calm, loving personality. It didn't seem to do the trick but the tension died down, just a bit. 

"All right, I have a list of who is going the room with who is going to room with who, we have considered the people who want too room with each other, we have swapped you around, but only a few of you. The list is based on your behavior and how you interact with others." Takeda glanced at Coach Nekomata, Coach Washijo, Coach Yamiji, Ukai, Coach Oiwake, and Inarizaki's Coach. "I'm going to start with the captains. Daichi-kun, Kuroo-kun, Bokuto-kun, Oikawa-kun, Kita-kun, Ushijima-kun, Tachibana-kun, Mikoshiba-kun, Hyuga-kun, Hasekura-kun, Futakuchi-kun, and Suwa-kun. All of you are going to be on the fifth floor in between all of the floors. You can decide who you want to room with, please be considerate of the captains who aren't here yet." And as if on cue all of the team captains stepped to the side. Takeda called of the rest of the students in these respective groups:

-third years -first years -second years -managers

-the "moms" -support players -"monsters' -aces

And their respective floors are: 

-9th floor -7th floor -8th floor -1st floor

-4th floor -3rd floor -2nd floor -6th floor

"The first floor is also going to be inhabited by the coaches and teachers. Okay, any questions?" Takeda asked the highschoolers after calling out all of the groups. "Alright then, get all of your stuff together and sort yourselves out. Me and Ukai-kun will be here if you need us." Daichi stepped out from the group of captains to sort out jobs for the Karasuno Boys' Volleyball Club. 

"All right then. Tanaka, Asahi, Ennoshita, Tsukishima, Narita help bring the other teams' stuff inside. I'll join you once I finish sorting out the rest of the team. Sugawara, Kinoshita, Yamaguchi please go check each of the rooms to make sure that all of the beds and futons are prepped, also when you're done go help the managers with brunch. Kageyama, Hinata and Noya, set up the volleyball gym for practice and go set up the basketball gym while you're at it. please also go check if the indoor pool has water and check if the paint for the track is dry," The Boys and Takeda prepped the dorm last week, painting and buying the things that were needed for the dorm. And occasionally Ukai would come over to help them. "Absolutely no fooling around. got that." Daichi quickly turned around to help Kuroo carry a bunch of duffel bags and luggage. 

"Sheesh! Daichi is still uptight, he still doesn't let up. Even though this is supposed to be fun." Nishinoya said in a joking manner. "Anyways Shoyo, Kageyama let's go." Nishinoya, Hinata, and Kageyama walked up the the middle gym, which Daichi called the _volleyball gym_ , they entered the gym and started to set up. Kageyama picked up a ball from the volleyball cart and started practicing his killer jump serve. 

"Hey, no fair Bakayama! I wanna practice too." So Nishinoya and Hinata started practicing with Kageyama. The three of them didn't even notice time pass by when Ukai opened the door of the gym to check up on them, the three of them got scolded by the coach. Ukai accompanied them to set up the basketball nets and to check up on the pool and track field. Everything was set and Takeda posted a schedule a big board in the common room of the dorm (a common room, if you don't know is an area where everyone can hang out.) The managers had finished prepping the food so they opened up the tiny cafeteria to the hungry volleyball players, most of the training camp preparation was done by 10:00 am, Takeda looked out onto the students talking together, he couldn't wait for the rest of the schools to come. "I'm happy that they were here, the powerhouse schools. Together." Takeda smiled. "I can tell that they were already having fun. I hope that it could stay like this forever. When the Swim clubs, the Stride clubs and Basketball players come I think it would be great. And then there is our own pride and joy. _Volleyball._ " Takeda's thoughts were interrupted by Ukai,

"What are you murmuring to yourself about, Sensei?" Ukai smiled at the older man, patting his head. 

"No-nothing" Takeda replied flustered, he didn't know someone was listening to his self monologue. Ukai chuckled and left Takeda all flustered. 


	4. Chapter 4

The cafeteria was loud, like the kind of loud when you step into a mall full of noisy teenagers and children whining to their parents about not wanting to go into a boring old clothing store. That’s what that tiny cafeteria felt like, a bunch of kids fighting and having small talk. It kind of felt nostalgic though, having a bunch of buzz in your ears while eating.

The only one who wasn’t listening to the buzz was Tsukishima, he had his headphones on, listening to who knows what. **(** You will find out what it is once I find the right chapter to feature it in **)** . His expression not betraying anything, the Karasuno first years were seated at a cafeteria table with a few of the first years from the other teams.

“So Hinata, how do you do it? You jump super high and your instincts are super sharp.” Koganegawa said while chewing on a pork cutlet from the katsudon that he was eating. Before Hinata saw the tiny giant on the TV he used to play all of the sports that he could, he just couldn’t fit in with any of the sports until he found volleyball. His two closest friends back in middle school always asked Shoyo to help them with tournaments, his reflexes back then weren’t as sharp as they were now. But who was he to complain, though he knew how to play all those sports back then, he wasn’t as good as a genius. But he knew a thing or two to make the other team have a hard time. >

“Ehhh, well. It’s just something that clicked after... an incident.” Hinata said a bit grimly, it scared the younger first year, a bit, Koganegawa’s face twisted. But Hinata just smiled, not betraying what had happened 2 years before he came to Karasuno. 

“Oi, Boke. Eat your food before it gets cold.” The raven haired setter intervened. Kageyama smirked and went away to eating his food again, beside them was a bunch of other first years chatting each other up. Everyone was mostly talking about volleyball, I mean what else could they talk about. None of them were close, yet. 

Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Taketora were all sitting at one table loudly talking while eating their food. Kentarou or as he was commonly known as, ‘Mad Dog’ walked over to them, and asked if he could sit with them, he would probably fit right in with that attitude of his. The Captains looked like they were warming up to each other as well, the tension that was once there had disappeared in one sitting. Takeda and the adults were joking around, their volume rising the longer they talked. Hinata had guessed that they had a few too many drinks.

The cafeteria was bustling, it felt like home, all of the people in that tiny cafeteria were bursting with life. Even the people who were more on the reserved side were having small talk. The food was as good as always, since the managers and Takeda were all such good cooks. The cafeteria was empty by 12:00 pm, all of the students were getting ready for practice, you could hear the footsteps of the students on the floor above.

Takeda sighed and thought to himself that _he would have to give a lesson on walking, a lesson on walking! Hilarious_. All of the teams stood on the hardwood floor of the gym, it was bigger than the Karasuno school gym. Fit for a training camp, it started off with a few practice matches, nothing too difficult. Shiratorizawa and Inarizaki were crushing everyone, it pissed off Hinata and a few other students who were high in the self-esteem department. 

Ukai and the other coaches were laughing together, but one coach was silently watching the other teams play. Coach Washijo would take any opportunity to apply new plays to his team, probably because he didn’t have much raw talent or strength himself. After that painful loss to Karasuno the coach couldn’t help but keep his eyes on the ever growing team. The team managers were all huddled up in one area, giggling talking about how obnoxious, loud, and childish the boys were despite looking cool, calm, and collected. They went at it for a while, but stopped once the remaining of the surviving boys fell to the ground with exhaustion.

Takeda laughed, he signaled the Karasuno’s Boys’ Team to come together. He had meant for all of the players to gather around, but they slowly started to gather as soon as they saw the main team gather. The other boys were a bit nervous, Takeda could tell. He let out a breath and started to talk. 

  
“All of you did great today! All of you better get rest, we’re going to start your studies once the rest of the students get here. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to talk to either me or Ukai-kun.” Takeda smiled and sent them off, Ukai on the other hand was asking the coaches if they wanted to have a drink down the road. _It was a long day_ , Takeda thought to himself, _It was a long day_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look at the cast of characters coming to join the Haikyuu teams in this sports AU.

"Coach Sasabe! When are we gonna get there." A whiny Nagisa calls out to the driver of the tiny bus, "I wanna swim already!" Nagisa sways his legs kicking the seat in front of him. It was around 3:00 pm in Japan, a few vehicles still making their journey to their destination. 

"We'll get there soon, Nagisa stop being so impatient. We do live a few good miles apart, Nagisa we live in the Tottori prefecture and they live in the Miyagi prefecture." Coach Sasabe replied his voice groggy from Ms. A and him switching out when the other got tired. They had been driving for a few days now and had made it to the Fukushima prefecture in record time. The Miyagi prefecture was just the next prefecture over. Rei was reading a book, sitting near the front with the muscle obsessed Gou looking out the window.

“Haru what do you think the other schools will think of us?” Makoto asked the raven-haired boy.

“It doesn’t matter as long as I get to swim,” Haruka said with a monotone voice, the normal.

Nagisa was sitting in the back with the first years; Romio, Ayumu, and Shizuru. Ayumu stayed silent while Romio and Nagisa were chatting. Shizuru fell asleep a few hours back and he was softly snoring while leaning against his friend. (I've included Romio, and the rest of the first years for an “all-star” cast feel.) 

Both Iwatobi High and Samezuka Academy had left the Tottori prefecture at the same time though one team was slightly ahead of the other. 

  
  


"Rin-senpai, I think I saw Iwatobi's bus back there," Aiichiro said to the redhead. 

"Ignore it Ai, we'll see those idiots later," Rin said though it was an insult he said it jokingly with a warm smile on his face. Both the Iwatobi and Samezuka swim clubs' buses were bursting with life. 

  
  


“Yujiro-san, I know we delayed our departure due to Yagami-kun’s family issues. But shouldn’t we speed up a bit? We’re driving under the maximum speed.” Heath spoke up after a few minutes of driving on the freeway, the adviser scoffed at the 3rd year but sped up.

Yuki and Takeru were both bouncing in their seats eager to make it to the training camp as soon as they could, you could compare the two of them to a similar pair; Kageyama and Hinata or Rin and Haruka. 

Ayumu and Hozumi were near the front playing a bit of Shogi, some of the pieces falling though due to some bumps on the road. Ryosuke and Heath leaning on each other slowly falling asleep due to the soft rumble of the wheels against the rough road.

There is one person sitting at the very back of their rented bus was Nana, she was busy preparing for the next time they would be able to practice. She looked at the passing landscape, slowly drifting into sleep. 

The other stride teams are also bustling with life since most of the teams are based in Tokyo most of the teams had left at the same time as the Honan team. 

  
  
  
  


“Oi, Riko can ask the driver when we’re gonna get there!” Shinji says to the girl sitting near the front.

“No way, we just got on the road. The Miyagi prefecture isn’t that far from Tokyo so stop being antsy,” she yells back, _ she’s the coach she should be a little more strict with them sometimes _ . Kuroko and Kagami are talking about how they’ll be able to train for more than 7 hours a day, well mostly Kagami is.

Hyuga is smiling at the friendly buzz of his teammates talking in the small bus, his eyes soften at the players at the back of the bus they seem nervous to be riding with people they don’t know. His eyes flick back to the road, he slowly drifts off to sleep while listening to the rumble of the bus’ engine. 

Some of the other basketball players are riding with the Seirin team, while other players are riding with Too Academy. Aomine sits at the back of the bus thinking about the people he’ll get to play with,  _ sure they may be amateurs but it's still fun to play with people even though they are inexperienced _ , he frowns and looks out the window. The buzz of his teammates fills the bus, Aomine drifts into daydreaming about basketball. 

  
  
  


The buses are approaching the Miyagi prefecture and in a matter of time all of the teams will meet, Takeda smiles at the fact. He stood smiling, he felt someone nudge his shoulder. 

  
“Takeda, let’s go?” Ukai said a wide smile on his face, Takeda’s face flushed.  _ He was daydreaming, how embarrassing _ . Ukai laughed, and sped up to catch up to the rest of the coaches and advisors. Takeda quickly brushed it off and tried to catch up to the rest of the adults.


	6. Chapter 6

Ukai speeds ahead of the group to lead them to a bar that Takeda and him frequent after major tournaments, practice matches, and after a long day with the team.

“Well how does everyone think about the first day, we still have some other teams coming. I’m hoping that it doesn’t become a big mess between those kids.” Ukai says after everyone has been settled into their seats. “A few bottles of sake please.” Ukai says to the waiter who appears at the side of their table.” He waves the waiter off and looks at the other coaches with a grin. 

“I hope that they get along,” one of the coaches pipes up, shooting back a smile. Takeda is sitting beside Ukai, the megane is sitting traditionally making seem taller than he actually while the adults are waiting for the alcohol Takeda talks about the precautions he will be taking when it comes to separate dorms for the male and female students and to make sure no incidents happen a teacher will be patrolling the halls at night. Takeda started to laugh when the coaches said it mostly happens between the men in the teams. The Naoi and Ukai blushed at remembering what their teammates used to do at training camps like this.

The supervisors and coaches started to order more stuff the drunker they got. Only 30 minutes into drinking most of the adults were down except for Nekoma, Karasuno, and Shiratorizawa’s coaches and two supervisors were still up,  _ it would be a pain to get them all back to the dorm _ , Ukai thought while rubbing his forehead,  _ next time they would learn drink in moderation _ . 

“Congrats to both of you for hosting your first training camp, and it’s a really big one,” Nekomata said while taking another shot of sake,  _ the man was a strong drink yet he held his liquor well _ , Ukai thought while taking another sip of his beer. Ukai looks to his side and sees that Takeda has almost fallen asleep but upon hearing the praise his head shoots up and thanks to his senior. It’s a bunch of slurred ‘thank yous’ and ‘it was nothing’. 

Coach Nekomata let out a big chuckle and pats Takeda on the head,  _ which he probably wouldn’t have done if he were much more sober _ , Ukai thought to himself. He crossed his arms and aggressively sipped on his beer. While watching the clock on the wall, they had booked out the table for 3 hours but he suddenly regretted it. 

Takeda and Naoi were having a conversation when Ukai came out of his thoughts and Nekomata had passed out during that time, he looked back up at the clock and saw it was already 8:10.

“Yo sensei, we have to head out soon,” Ukai said to the older man beside him. 

“Ah, then we better head out now, we have to drag all of these guys out of here!” Takeda said with a bit of enthusiasm, the shorter man flashed Ukai a smile and helped Ukai and Noai get the other coaches and the supervisors into taxis that were headed toward the dorms. 

When the three people who were still slightly sober got to the dorm they saw that the taxis had already left. They assumed that the drunkards dragged themselves out of the taxis and to their rooms but what they didn’t know was that some of the students were still training and that helped their supervisors out of the taxis and into rooms.

the halls of the dorm were both empty and quiet so the three sober men headed to their rooms as quickly as they could without making any noise which backfired once Takeda stepped on one of the creaky floorboards. They all laughed a bit too loudly waking up Coach Nekomata and getting a long lecture lasting over an hour, once the long lecture was over the three tired men retreated to their rooms where they quickly fell asleep. 

  
The next morning most of the adults woke up late, some waking up with bad hangovers, others fine, and rising just fine.  _ Preparing breakfast was going to be a pain _ , Ukai thought once he was fully awake. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uesfhios okay- i have a chapter for you guys its also short but I wanted to get something out before I maybe leave for a long time again- but I promise the next chapter will most likely be out in the next few days so look forward to it-

The dorm was already bustling by 4:00 am in the morning, a few of the more dedicated students were going out for a run while others were doing some light exercises in one of the gyms. The students from the other prefectures were set to arrive soon. 

Kageyama and a few other students were going out on a run, to some this was their usual routine but to others running was just a substitute for activities they would usually be doing. They ran around town, Kageyama and Hinata got a bit lost and ran into another town but everything was fine since the town they ran into was a town that one of the students out running lived in. 

Aone was in one of the gyms and helped Kuroo, Bokuto, Daichi, Futakuchi, Iwaizumi, and a few others to bring in exercise equipment from the storage room. 

“Okay everyone, let’s do some light stretches before doing some hardcore strength and stamina training,” Daichi called out on impulse, his face turned slightly red before clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Okay let’s start with some arm stretches before stretching the rest of our bodies.” his voice rang out in the mostly quiet gymnasium with the air conditioner running and the hum of some upbeat music filling the air. 

“One, Two, Three, Four.” Daichi counted while stretching his arms.

“Five, Six, Seven, Eight.” The others replied while following the Karasuno captain’s movements. After a while, they started on body stretches and then they all separated and did their own little workout routine. Aone and Futakuchi took a small break after 30 minutes while the others continued their workouts, Kuroo and Bokuto were competing to see who could run the fastest on the treadmill and Iwaizumi was lifting weights adding more weight to it every 30 minutes to see how far he could get. Oikawa came in after a while and decided to bother Iwaizumi, 

“What the fuck do you want Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi replied to his captain, Oikawa ignored him and started to imitate his friend lifting pretend weights and mimed wiping off sweat from his forehead. Iwaizumi quickly put down the weights he was trying to lift and hit Oikawa square on top of his head, 

“Iwa-chan, how dare you do this to me? You can’t just bust up your best friend’s brains!” Oikawa said with a fake offended face and pretended to faint, Ushijima came in to check up on Reon.

“Oh, Oikawa-” 

“I still won’t attend Shiratorizawa, Okay!” Oikawa said his voice slightly distressed, Ushijima just shrugged and joined his teammate stretching before starting to take a small lap around the gym. Daichi called the Shiratorizawa captain and asked him why he was taking laps around the gym when he had already run a few rounds with Kageyama and the rest of the students, which Ushijima replied with a hasty ‘This is my routine though.’ and took 2 more laps before joining his teammate. 

Oikawa left the gym as soon as Wakatoshi started doing laps. Probably wants to ignore that lumbering volleyball idiot, Iwaizumi thought to himself and continued to lift weights.

By the time the two groups that out came back in to eat the hallways and common areas were bursting with life, unlike a few hours ago at 4 am where everyone was either sleeping or they locked themselves in their rooms doing private stuff like reading or playing games. It was now 6:30 am around the time when most people would be eating breakfast (if they lived like professional vb players but yk that’s normal for them) the breakfast meal was a bunch of nice stuff like onigiri, toast, normal Japanese breakfast items. 

The cafeteria was louder than yesterday with a bunch of the loud extroverted students at one table, making yesterday seem like a joke. It was endearing really, everyone at the dorm seemed like a big family. A few scenes here and there, like Hinata and Kageyama fighting but nothing out of the ordinary.

This time the people making the food weren't the managers or parent sponsors, the ones making the food were the teacher supervisors though really it was mostly Takeda and a few other teachers who knew how to cook while the others just prepped the plates and handed out the food. Once the first rounds ran out Takeda and the other teachers prepped more food and sat down to eat their own share of the food. The others were going to arrive soon, Takeda thought to himself while taking a bite of his onigiri. Coach Ukai got up on a chair and said:

“Okay everyone, morning. Today there’s just going to be supplementary classes for today, we might hold a practice in the afternoon but that all depends on you and how you use your time during the classes.” he stepped off of his chair and put away his plate, and headed to his room to get some paperwork ready for the students, coaches, and teachers that were going to arrive any minute now. 

“Uh, Ukai-kun. The other teachers phoned me and said they arrived in the prefecture, they’re just taking a washroom break at your store.” Takeda said a bit apologetically because Ukai was supposed to take a shift at his store this morning but had to phone his mom and tell her he’d take a night shift instead. Ukai sighed and nodded, he was going to head over there any way he’d have to ask the old geezer to coach his kids for today. 

Ukai took his car from the dorm parking lot and headed towards his store when he saw a bunch of huge buses and a big line up from the washroom entrances. 

“Mom?” Ukai called out but was met with the face of his grandfather. Ukai looked at his grandfather and laughed. “Well old man- I kind of need you to coach my kids today, I’m taking a shift at the store for mom today so.” Ukai paused to look at the older Ukai. “Could ya, you know. Coach them while I’m gone?” Ukai winced when his grandfather punched him in the gut.

“Of course Keishin, just don’t give your mother a heart attack or something-” The older man laughed, and then a huge smirk appeared on his face. “That'll give me a chance to talk to that cat man.” The younger Ukai laughed and shrugged it off and headed towards the buses. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter this time around, so I've been working on a posting schedule where I try to post everyday. Sorry for the chapters being short so I'm trying to make up for it by posting everyday- please enjoy this chapter!

Ukai rode his car all the way to the middle of the town to get to the Sakonoshita store then he walked into the store seeing that the buses were empty. While waiting for the other coaches and supervisors to finish their bathroom break and shopping, he takes a small shift over from his mother who had been doing the shift since 3:00 am in the morning. A few tall students came up to the counter and bought a small Teriyaki burger packet and another student came up to buy a strawberry shortcake from the refrigerator.

“Are you two going to a training camp in this prefecture?” Ukai asked the two students after they received their purchases, the two students just nodded and headed to their buses while eating the food they purchased. Ukai stood at the counter for a good few minutes before his mother came back from her break and took over the counter. The younger coach Ukai walked up to the buses and found a few coaches and teachers standing by the buses chatting. He went up to them and told them where they should go and that he would meet up with them at the dorm by the edge of the prefecture. 

Ukai rode his car back down to the dorm, the buses were already waiting for him, “seems like I left you guys waiting for a while there.” Ukai chucked and led a few of the teacher supervisors to their tiny office at one of the bottoms of the dorm offices, exclusively reserved for the teachers to do their work.

“Takeda, they’re here,” Ukai said blatantly and left the supervisors there to talk with Takeda. Ukai quickly left the room leaving Takeda to deal with their guests. Takeda looked longingly at the door hoping that Ukai would come back to support him but it never happened so he went back to speaking with the other teachers getting them to sign some extra papers and for them to hand in the necessary forms for the students’ safety. Takeda sighed, another bunch of forms for him to sift through, he took out his pen and started to look over the seemingly word-filled pages. 

“Oh, you can head out to the buses now and get your rooms ready. There are already futons, mattresses, and all the essentials in the rooms so unpacking will be a breeze. Oh… and have fun while you're here. I hope you enjoy this training camp.” Takeda smiled and went back to work. 

When Takeda finished it was around lunchtime and when he headed out he walked to the cafeteria where the newcomers were feeling a bit shy and were all cornered into this one area of a cafeteria, since that day was scheduled for classes most of the volleyball players were restless and were more rowdy than usual making the cafeteria turn into a kiddie yard with a bunch of food flung all over the place. 

Takeda started to clear his throat to let out a holler when another person spoke up for him; a young-looking girl sitting in the corner of the room talking with a bunch of basketball players yelled out then sat right back down. Takeda made a mental note to say thank you to the young girl later.

Takeda looked at the cafeteria line and thought he saw a duplicate of Kageyama so he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he also took this opportunity to clean out his glasses just in case there was any dirt but when he looked back he still saw the same thing so he walked up to the three duplicates and saw that the three of them were in fact, three different people. Takeda gasped but decided that he would ask the three of them later.

“Kageyama!” Hinata called to the raven-haired setter accidentally grabbing on to Haruka who was standing right next to him, the other ravenette tried to get Hinata to get off of him but failed. Hinata realized he was clinging on to the wrong person and apologized. 

Takeru just laughed and walked over to his childhood best friends. Once everyone was settled down Takeda and Ukai announced the activities that were going to happen that afternoon. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Okay everyone, there are just a few students that have yet to arrive at the dorm but soon we will be starting the main program we’re just waiting for everyone to settle down into their rooms and for the refurbishing of our small little training camp dorm down the road,” Takeda said, balancing on a chair that he took from Ukai. The whole cafeteria quieted down once Ukai started talking, mostly because Ukai was yelling from the top of his lungs trying to get his voice to overpower the chit-chat of the students.

Once Ukai finished though, the whole cafeteria was bursting with life again. Takeda decided to walk over to the table where the young-girl was to thank her for helping him earlier, “ah, excuse me for the interruption but, thank you for earlier.” Takeda said, looking at the young girl who he assumed was the manager of the team. “So-”

“My name is Riko Aida,” the girl replied.

“Oh, Miss Aida?” Takeda replied astounded that this young lady was the coach for those tall and rowdy basketball players, he just did a slight bow and turned to leave. He would have to greet the other coaches and teacher to invite them to drink, he would have to leave behind Aida since she is under-aged.

Kageyama was hanging out with the two people that looked like him, the three of them stayed silent the whole time. It was seemingly awkward for a while until Hinata, a tall brown-haired male, and a short dirty blonde came up to the table to talk to the Kageyama duplicates.

“Kageyama!” Hinata calls out to the ravenette, a big smile on his face handing the setter a box of milk. “I got you some milk.”

“Haru, there’s some mackerel on the menu so I got you some.” The tall brown-haired male said to the ravenette with a nice upper body build.

“Oh thanks, Makoto, do you want some?” Haruka asked his voice monotone but his face betrayed him giving Makoto a small smile. Makoto shook his head and told Haruka that he already had something to eat, but sat down beside him.

“Takeru! They have a whole track! With a bunch of hurdles and stuff! It’s so cool, they have a whole swimming pool too!” The shorter dirty blonde called to the raven-haired but with glasses. The raven grunted and responded.

“Yagami you know I can’t swim.” Takeru replied exasperated but he still smiled.

“Hi! My name’s Hinata Shoyo! And this grump is Kageyama!” Hinata said once he settled down pointing to himself than to Kageyama bouncing in his seat. Kageyama muttered something in Hinata’s ear which made him shut his mouth.

“Ah, my name is Makoto. This is Haruka.” Makoto said, “Haru, say hello.” his voice was mellow and calming Hinata thought to himself.

“Hello, I’m Haruka and I only swim free,” Haruka said, Makoto giggled and apologized to him.

“Hey! My name is Yagami Riku! And this guy is Fujiwara Takeru, don't be creeped out by him checking out your legs. It’s just his thing.” The one called Yagami let out a chuckle and pat his friend on the back.

“Hey! Maybe you guys wanna try and play volleyball, it's actually really fun! But it’s not that fun when you play with Kageyama, we’ll teach you though! We can ask some of the Basketball guys if they wanna play too!” Hinata said almost falling from his seat due to the excitement.

“BOKE! I’m going to beat some brain cells into your empty ass brain! I can be fun to play with!” Kageyama said, sounding offended by the tiny middle blocker, he grabbed Hinata’s head and picked him up, throwing him halfway across the cafeteria.

“Kageyama!!” Hinata yelled and ran back to the table. The two of them fought for a while until they got tired of it.

“Hm, Takeru what do you think? It could be a change of pace from just running!” Yagami said cheerfully.

“Sure, if you’ll do it,” Fujiwara said reluctantly.

“Haru-chan maybe we should try, he does seem really excited and as their senpai-ish we should participate,” Makoto said, urging his friend to play. Haruka shook his head and replied.

“I only swim and you know that Makoto.” Hinata frowned but grudgingly said it was okay if he didn’t try. When Haruka saw the little middle blocker’s disappointment he immediately changed his mind and said he would join but only to watch. Hinata’s eyes lit up and he was smiling brightly again.

At another table, the Captains of all of the teams were at one table and there was tension in the silence that hung around the table.

In another area of the small cafeteria, it was bursting with life. There was a lot of yelling but not too loud that the whole street would hear, Tanaka was on the table waving his sweater in the air while Iwaizumi and Mad Dog were arm wrestling and the people around them were yelling betting on who would win or lose. Heath and Kuga were having a little race in the cafeteria surprisingly not knocking things over, Rin and Sousuke were talking loudly fighting over something stupid. Nagisa and Tsukishima were bonding over their favorite snack Strawberry Shortcake.

Everyone finished eating at around 1 pm just in time for more supplementary classes.

“Ah, we’ll meet in the second gym! If you don’t know where it is just look at the map that’s in the common room or don’t be afraid to ask any of the captains!” Hinata said while catching up to Kageyama.

“Kageyama, we have to go to Takeda-sensei’s class… Which is English! The hardest subject, I hope we can get Yachi-chan to help us out because she’s so smart and at least she teaches us properly unlike that Stingyshima!” Hinata said, pouting. The two of them walked down the hall and into Takeda’s office.

“Ah Hinata, Kageyama. Come in we have 7 other students who are supposed to come so just settle down and get ready for the lesson, once everyone gets here!” Takeda said while looking over forms and papers. 

“Yo!” A tall red-head walked into the room with a blue-haired boy tagging behind him. “This is Kuroko, he can be a bit unnoticeable.” The boy behind him waved and headed towards his seat.

“Hi! My name is Hinata Shoyo!’ Hinata said to the redhead. “I play volleyball, I jump like whoosh! And pop! And run like foosh! Then zoom!” he said while showing the motions with his hands and arms. Kagami and Kuroko both tilted their heads in confusion. 

“A-ah! I mean-” Hinata stuttered because of embarrassment.

“He means that when he runs and jumps, in his head at least, he runs fast then he stops then jumps up really high, yeah…” Kageyama says trying not to laugh. 

“Hello there, I’m Kadowaki Ayumu..” A green-haired boy with glasses says while walking into the room. Kindaichi walked into the room after Ayumu. Once everyone had settled down Takeda started to teach the lesson on English. Mostly the class was quiet because mostly everyone was paying attention for this was probably their worst subject. The class went on for about an hour when Takeda snapped all of them back to reality and told them they should get ready for the joint practice, he also informed them more people were coming and that they should brace for more students with different personalities and that there would be more sports to participate in.

“Ah we’ll also explain more later once everyone gathers in either one of the gyms or outside on the track,” Takeda said while handing out papers for their first assignment for that year. 


	10. Chapter 10

When everyone had gathered outside a few of the coaches and supervising teachers were standing on some wooden boxes.

“Okay for the first day of the program we’ll just be playing our original sports unless you have other plans which are fine! We’re going to hand out papers, it’s a map and a schedule so don’t lose it. IF YOU LOSE IT, you can just ask for another one don’t worry.” Coach Nekomata laughed and started to pass around the papers. Takeda and Ukai were busy talking to other students so Hinata asked Daichi for the second gym key once he has his hands on the key he speed walks to the gym and sees that Kageyama is waiting for him. 

“What took you so long, boke. They're gonna come soon so open the damn door!” Kageyama says to orange-haired boy. Hinata struggled to put the key in the lock so Kageyama snatched it from his and opened the door.

“Quickly, we have to set up the net and bring out the balls.” Kageyama and Hinata rushed in to quickly and properly put up the nets. Kageyama and Hinata fought over putting over the net and who would get the balls and by the time they finished Takeda came in to tell they that they would be using one side of the gymnasium and that there going to be people playing basketball on the other side, Takeda walked over to a lever and pulled it causing a net divider to appear right in the middle of the huge gymnasium. 

“Takeda-sensei, who’s using the other side of the court,” Hinata asked while fiddling with the divider net. 

“Some tall basketball players greet them when they get here and show them how to set up.” Takeda said quickly, rushing out probably to help some other students. The first to arrive was Takeru and Yagami and after a few minutes, Makoto arrived and told them ‘Haru’ was going to arrive after finding his normal training clothes under all of his swimwear. A group of tall teenagers and Kuroko and Kagami walked into the gym and started stretching.

“Hinata don’t get distracted, Haruka-senpai’s here now. Let’s start stretching so we don’t strain our bodies.” Kageyama said to Hinata who was staring at the obviously taller people.

“Kageyama! I’m so jealous! They’re so tall, If I had that height I could be the ACE!! Hinata started to yell when Kageyama covered his mouth and brought him into the circle so he could stretch. Hinata pouted but stretched anyways.

“Okay.. Uhm. KAGEYAMA I DON’T KNOW HOW TO TEACH VOLLEYBALL!” Hinata said exasperated,

“Uh I think we just show them and then teach them the basics,” Kageyama replied, but he was just as confused as Hinata was. Kageyama asked one of the others if they could just throw the ball up for him but all of them refused and used the excuse that they would probably mess it up because they’d never handed a ball before. The ravenette said it would be okay if they didn’t do it perfectly and that if they messed it he would be able to easily scoop it up because he’d received many of Hinata’s shitty passes. Makoto reluctantly agreed and asked for a signal.

“I’ll just say go and then you throw it, alright?” Kageyama replied and told Hinata to get into a position to jump for the ball. 

“Okay… Go!” Kageyama called and Hinata was already sprinting for the ball, Kageyama saw the ball going in a totally opposite direction so he ran for it as quickly as he could and set the ball to Hinata. The tiny middle blocker was almost at the peak of his jump when the ball arrived right in front of him, Hinata smiled and spiked the ball directly down making a loud sound. The gymnasium was quiet which made the impact of the sound even greater and the atmosphere was intense for a while until Hinata said something and Kageyama called him stupid. 

“W-woah! Hinata-kun! You can jump so high and you’re so fast! Maybe you can try out stride and beat Takeru!” Yagami said with excitement oozing from his voice. Hinata nodded really fast and said that he would try running with them next time. Haruka and Makoto were astonished at the fact that such a short kid could jump so high. Even the other taller players from the other side were surprised judging how they had stopped practicing altogether.

“Uwah! Kageyama, let’s show them how to receive, and can we ask some of the basketball guys to help me with avoiding blockers!” Hinata beamed, smiling and grabbing the ball that was on the other side of the net. Hinata was unfazed by all the attention and started to demonstrate the kinds of receives you could do in volleyball, he also explained all the rules while volleying a ball into the air and receiving it back with his hands. 

This carried on for a while until Haruka asked for a break saying how he felt like his stamina was different above water, Makoto apologized but Hinata and Kageyama didn’t complain and said they could rest.

“Yo! Uhm… Kagami-kun! Could you maybe help me with something-” Hinata said walking up to the red-head.

“Sure, with what,” Kagami replied, bending his knees a little to go for a 2-pointer.

“Could you try blocking me from hitting the volleyball on the other side of the net, you’re one of the less intimidating people practicing basketball and I’m sure Kuroko-kun would like to stick to basketball…” Hinata said his neck craned all the way up to look at Kagami, his face beaming. Kagami nodded and said he’d help him for a while but if it’s too hard I’ll go back to playing basketball is that a deal?” Hinata agreed and taught him the basics of blocking and told him a bit about guess blocking and read blocking, Kagami said that it was a little bit like blocking someone’s shot in basketball. 

Hinata had to admit Kagami was good at this and it was quite hard for him to break through his blocking but Hinata evaded Kagami a good amount of times and got some good practice in. Hinata noted to himself that he would ask Kagami again next time he needed some practice getting spikes in. 

“Ah! Thanks again Kagami-kun.” Hinata says and bounces back to Kageyama where he’s drinking milk and trying to avoid conversation with Yagami. “Kageyama!! Let’s practice some more!” 

“BOKE! You’ve been playing non-stop, you need to rest.” Kageyama shakes his head and disapproves of playing more for once. Hinata pouts and sits down beside his partner. 

“Dinner is soon so we should clean up.” Makoto points out looking at the clock. They clean up and Hinata and Kageyama stay behind to sweep the floor so it’s ready for the next time it would be used. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a slight NSFW section, I put a warning just in case you didn't want to read it though it is a bit essential to the current arc.

Kageyama and Hinata walk to the main dorms to get to the cafeteria, they eat dinner but head out for a late-night run. Other people went out to buy some snacks from the Sakanoshita store while others were going out for a walk with their friends. 

“Hey, Kageyama do you like anyone in our grade?” Hinata asked while running beside the ravenette Kageyama couldn’t see his face in the dark of the afternoon but he could tell that Hinata was trying to make a dig out of him, his voice and the way Hinata would usually act were different from when they would usually talk.

“Hinata,” Kageyama said with a threatening tone. Hinata flinched and backed away telling Kageyama that it’d be okay if he didn’t tell him. The ball of sunshine didn’t say anything for the rest of their run in fear of being left behind in the dark though he didn’t really mind it’s just that Hinata wasn’t really wanting to be left alone that day. Once they got back it wasn’t really a surprise that people were still up even though it was only a Wednesday everyone was hyped up since most of the people who were to arrive were there.

“Uhm Kageyama, I’m gonna go hang out with Kenma-san... Uh, see you in our room later.” Hinata then turned on his heels and left headed for the stairs,’ how will he get to the top of the stairs when he’s already tired out?’ Kageyama thought he shrugged his shoulders and headed for the first-year common room. When he arrived he thought that almost every first-year was in the area, he blinked his but it didn’t change what he saw. It was pretty loud considering that Lev ‘borrowed’ games Kenma, Kageyama bet to himself that Kenma would be pretty pissed off if he found out his games were taken.

“Oh... Kageyama there you are.” a voice from behind him said, he turned to face the person when he saw Kunimi. Kageyama’s face dropped and he looked at the ground,

“What do you want, Kunimi…” Kageyama asked in a soft voice unlike the one he would use with others, he finally looked up mustering up the courage to look up at his former friend and lover. Kunimi looked just as tired as he always did but his eyes had this light in them, ‘he moved on I guess’, Kageyama’s inner voice said stinging Kageyama in the heart. Kindaichi appeared behind Kunimi.

“He wasn’t gonna say anything, right? Kunimi.” The onion-head said his voice sounded more snarl than just a polite question. Kageyama backed off thinking it was the best for the three of them, he walked over to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi hoping they’d let him hang out with them for a while. Tsukishima had his headphones over his ears while scrolling through his phone, Yamaguchi was watching the Mario Kart battle happening right at the forefront of him. The ravenette plopped beside the green-haired deciding it would be safer away from the blonde and his old friends. 

“Kageyama, are you okay?” The boy beside him asked, Kageyama guessed that he saw the little scene that happened earlier, he nodded and tried to focus on anything but seeing Kunimi with that stupid onion-head. His whole body was trembling and he was losing focus when he felt someone was patting him on the to his surprise it was Tsukishima comforting him, the blonde whispered a ‘are you okay’ and Kageyama nodded and said his thanks, he quickly shuffled out of the first-year common room and headed to his room. I’d be best this way, so I don't lose my temper again, he thought headed to his shared room with Hinata and the other two first-years from Karasuno. Kageyama had finished unpacking the day before, it was a surprise that Tsukishima slept with so many stuffed dinosaurs, the blonde swore that he would kill Hinata and Kageyama if they told anyone and they had kept their word. Hinata was the only one who didn’t unpack all of his things in his bag, strange he thought but nonetheless, it didn’t matter the thought and crawled into his bed trying to sleep. 

He looked up at the ceiling trying to bury his feelings for Kunimi, he couldn’t tell but his face was probably red from being frustrated he felt something wet fall from his face when he started to slightly tremble. He lifted his hand to touch his face when he felt his tears streaming down his face, a crack light appeared a moment later.

“Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice echoed into the small room, the ravenette sniffled and tried to wipe his eyes, he doubted he’d look okay but he took the risk and got up from the top of the bunk bed climbing down to glare at Hinata. “Tsukishima and Yamaguchi said that you’d be here… and uhm I wanted to ask if you wanna go down to the common room to play games… but if you’re not up for it, it’s okay…” Hinata said hesitantly seeing Kageyama’s eyes bloodshot from something wanted to make Hinata help him; he'd seen this sight more than once. 

“No, it’s okay… I’m tired anyway. Thank you though.” Kageyama said retreating back to his bed but before he could climb one step Hinata grabbed his arm and said they could play inside here instead, ravenette hesitantly nodded and sat on the cold floor of their room. Hinata brought out a console he got as a present from Kenma. He turned it on and clicked on a random game for them to play, they were sitting on the floor for a while when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came in to join them. Tsukishima pulled out his own 3Ds to play with, lending it to Yamaguchi whenever he asked, after a few minutes Hinata and Yamaguchi were super invested in their games when Tsukishima stood up to plop next to Kageyama.

“Hey, are you okay?” Tsukishima asked while fiddling with the stuffed dinosaur he was holding in his hands, the blonde’s voice wasn’t judging neither was Hinata’s and that was when Kageyama realized he had found good friends, “Hey, sure I can be mean but we all go through things you know…” Tsukishima said in a kind of apologetic tone looking at Kageyama with warmth like he had realized the same thing Kageyama did. 

“Tsukki!!!” Yamaguchi yelled, “are you making friends with Hinata and Kageyama?” The green-haired boy said smiling, Hinata turned to face the blonde and ravenette and gave them a toothy smile. They heard someone yelling ‘Lights out’ which they probably assumed was Coach Ukai, they all scrambled to get into bed laughing when they heard the coach calling on Tanaka and Nishinoya to get to their rooms and stop following Kiyoko around. Hinata was the first one to sleep, snoring really loud. Yamaguchi was next then Tsukishima mumbling something about dinosaurs. Kageyama was the last to sleep thinking about what had happened after dinner, he pushed it to the back of his mind falling asleep to the thoughts of having friends there to support him and help him if he ever needed.

Kageyama woke up in the middle of the night needing to take a piss, he quietly climbed down the ladder and opened the door. It creaked a little bit when he opened it, he looked back making sure that no one woke up. Thankfully everyone was still asleep so he stepped out and quickly shut the door behind him, he shuffled his way to the washroom. He quickly did the deeds and washed his hands, he walked outside to get some fresh air when he spotted a vending machine. I’ll get my wallet from my room then get some milk for a midnight snack, he thought happily to himself. Once he got his wallet he walked back outside, paid for his drink, and pushed the buttons for plain milk, he decided to take a little walk around the dorm while finishing his little drink. 

“Kunimi, you should stay away from that hack!” A hushed whisper came from a voice familiar to Kageyama, he quickly hid behind one of the columns that supported the dorm and listened in to their conversation. 

“I know Kindaichi, I promise…” Kunimi said his voice low trying not to draw attention to whatever was happening on the other side of the column, Kageyama tried to look but he didn’t see anyone. He started to hear a bunch of things getting knocked over and he started to search for the source of the sound. It was coming from the washroom near the cafeteria so he headed there, he glanced through the small window of the washroom, Kageyama’s heart dropped.

SLIGHT NSFW - PROCEED WITH CAUTION - UNDERAGED SEX - MENTAL BREAKDOWN - ANGST 

  
Kindaichi was pounding into Kunimi right there in front of him, the sight was horrific to Kageyama he could hear soft moans coming from the lazy-eyed boy. He could see how pleasured Kunimi and Kindaichi were. The slapping of their skin was too much for Kageyama. He heard Kunimi pleading, he heard all of Kindaichi’s praise and the way he degraded Kageyama to nothing. Spitting out insults and grunting. The ravenette was shaking, it took him all of his strength to keep calm. He could feel tears falling from his eyes, he was trying not to whimper as to not let his former teammates hear him and see him in such a vulnerable state, he tried to get up and run but failed. He tried again, shakily getting up and running away his legs felt like jello and he wanted to scream his heart was hurting and he wanted someone to comfort him. He wanted to wipe what he saw out of his mind. He didn't want to see it anymore but it just kept replaying in his head like a broken record. 

He ran and he ran and he ran. He ran all the way back into his shared room, scaring the other three awake as he lay on the floor crying. He was curled up into a ball rocking back and forth, he was whimpering and sobbing. Tsukishima was beside Kageyama rubbing his back offering him some of his favorite stuff but Kageyama just kept crying, Hinata and Yamaguchi were wiping the ravenette’s tears away hugging him and offering words of comfort. The three of them sat on the floor trying to comfort Kageyama, the ravenette was mumbling words they couldn’t hear. He looked so small compared to what he usually looked like. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata said looking at him with a soft smile, the ravenette looked up. “Do you mind telling us what happened?” The orange-haired boy offered, holding a tissue and giving it to Kageyama. The setter’s eyes were filled with pain and fear, Hinata shivered.

“I-” Kageyama started but couldn’t muster out any words, his sobbing becoming uncontrollable. The three of them carried him to Tsukishima’s bed which was the bottom bunk, they settled down beside the setter cuddling him till he fell asleep. They all slept beside him hoping that he'd wake up the next morning feeling better and ready to tell them what happened. 


	12. Chapter 12

Kageyama was the first to wake up, he felt a lot of weight on him and he tried to push whatever it was off but when he opened his eyes he saw that Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Hinata were around him dozing off. He smiled but then suddenly remembered what happened the night before, the trauma from the night before was fading. He was always one to hide his feelings; he'd be fine, right? 

Kageyama went to pick up his bag to bring to the locker room/washroom/shower room so he could wash up and start his run. Unlike last night the door didn’t creak open, so he walked and closed the door behind and started to walk down the stairs. Hoping he wouldn’t run into anyone, he wasn’t really in the mood. 

He made it just fine all the way down the stairs but when he opened the door to the first floor the first thing he saw was Kunimi and Kindaichi holding hands and joking around with each other, he saw no traces of what happened the night before. Kageyama tried to control himself which he did but his breath was ragged and he was slightly trembling but he’d be fine, right? He walked and tried to ignore how he felt, somehow he made it to the washroom without anyone noticing, at least that’s what he thought. 

Once he walked into the shower he started to break down, all of the suppressed moments from earlier came down. Kageyama started thinking that he would never get over Kunimi and that he would be affected by everything that happened to him in middle school. He was shaking, he slapped himself on the face to calm himself down. He finished showering, walked out, brushed his teeth, brushed his hair and did his little morning routine. He walked outside the washroom and slowly walked back up the stairs to his room.

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouted when he spotted the ravenette heading to their room. Kageyama turned his head to look at the orange-haired, 

“Shh, Some people are still sleeping!” said with a hushed voice. Shooing Hinata away at least trying to, Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the shirt collar and pulled him inside their room Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were still sleeping, Hinata must have gotten up for their daily run in the morning. Both Hinata and Kageyama got ready and walked out of their room silently hoping that the other two wouldn’t wake up. 

They went out for their run, Hinata noticed that Kageyama still wasn’t feeling one hundred percent himself, he noted that he would talk to him later about last night. 

When they got back from their run mostly everyone was awake, they went into their room to change their outfits into something more comfortable for the morning classes. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were both awake and were just chilling playing some card games. Hinata gave the other two a look saying ‘Let’s investigate the incident later’ they both nodded, they heard one of the teachers saying that breakfast was ready. 

They all scramble out heading to the cafeteria, a bunch of students bumping into each other as they rush down the stairs, Hinata and Kageyama have always been out of the dorm so they never knew the struggle of just getting down to eat. Kageyama spots Nishinoya riding down the rails using it as a slide while another person he doesn’t know is using the rails and walls as a base bouncing off of them getting down the stairs, another person is holding on to the support of the handles hanging off the middle getting down that way. It was laughable.

Once they make it down the stairs the cafeteria is already booming, Nishinoya is with Tanaka, Kyotani, and Yamamoto yelling at the top of their lungs talking about Kyoko or something similar. The whole cafeteria was a party which at this point shouldn’t be so unusual. 

“Iwa-chan! SAVE ME! USHIWAKA-CHAN IS CHASING ME!” Oikawa yelled while running around the cafeteria with Ushijima right behind him holding a sack labeled with the words ‘Shiratorizawa Academy’. Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa and let Ushijima chase him around a few times before telling Tendou to stop his Captain. The Guess Monster gladly obliged and asked ‘Wakatoshi-kun’ If he wanted to sit down and discuss practice after classes. 

Heath and Hozumi were in one corner talking to Daichi and Sugawara about having a joint practice at some point helping the other team gain more stamina and maybe try out the other teams’ sport. Hinata and Yagami were with Kageyama and Takeru talking about how it would be fun if they all had a race around the track once or twice.

Kuroko and Kagami were talking in one corner while Aomine was hovering over them scaring Kagami but not Kuroko, the red-head grabbed the other by the collar and started to yell at him. Which ended in a fight that Hyuga had to stop. 

Nagisa was making a fuss over Romio and Rei saying that they had to eat the sweets that he brought along, even accidentally shoving some into Haruka’s face pissing him off. But Nagisa just laughed and persisted in his attack. 

A newly installed bell rang and everyone rushed to get their stuff and again the staircases were a mess. But it was over in a minute as everyone rushed to get to class on time. 


	13. Chapter 13

As Kageyama and Hinata walked to their class the orange-haired boy could see how much Kageyama had changed every since last night, when he came rushing in sweating and scared. Hinata chanced glances at the taller of the two and spotted Yamaguchi and Tsukishima standing in front of a room.

“Tsukishima! Yamaguchi! Is this where you’re gonna have your next class?” The ball of sunshine said a bit too enthusiastically, waving, bouncing over to the other two first years from Karasuno, there were a few other students there that Hinata didn’t recognize but he was glad that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were there just in case Kageyama broke down again. Coach Ukai was leading the class which was a bit weird but then he brought them outside and told them to start doing laps.

“Oh that makes much more sense,” Hinata murmured to himself while running alongside Kageyama, spotting Rei up at the front, Hinata sprinted forward and called out to Yamaguchi to support Kageyama while he was gone. 

“R-Rei-san, you run really fast for a swimmer,” Hinata said, struggling to stay beside the other. Rei just took a small glance at the other and gave a brief nod before continuing to sprint. Takeru was just a bit ahead of Rei so Hinata sped up to catch up to Takeru slowly gaining speed but quickly falling back down to Hinata giving him a small smile. The two of them ran alongside each other for a while talking a bit every now and then till they finished half of their laps.

“I’m going to go back now.” The small middle blocker said while falling back in line with Kageyama and Yamaguchi. 

“Oh okay.” The other faintly replied. 

“It’s okay Yamaguchi-kun you can run with Tsukishima-kun again.” Hinata said shooing the other off, hearing a shout that sounded something like ‘Tsukki’ Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other and laughed, racing until they finished up with their laps. 

The four Karasuno first-years sat on a part of the bleachers together drinking from the premade drinks that Coach Ukai handed out to all of the students. Takeru and Rei approached Hinata the taller of the two fiddling with his glasses while the other playing around with his sleeves, then Riku and another blonde came up behind the two sputtering nonsense, all the four of them could catch was that Hinata was pretty fast for someone who didn’t seem to practice running.

“You run fast,” Takeru muttered under his breath while Rei nodded in agreement, Kageyama smiled and pat Hinata on the head which seemed to cheer up everyone, seeing as Hinata was smiling really brightly. 

“Kageyama?”

“Yeah?” 

“Do you want some milk,”

“Sure, get some sports drinks too.” 

Hinata got up from and waved the rest of them quickly making his way to a vending machine humming out a song that he heard on the radio earlier this morning. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw someone following behind him or someone near but he shrugged when he looked around and saw no one. He comes back cheerfully his arms and hands filled with drinks, 

“Here you go, everyone!” Hinata squealed, placing all of the bottles onto the bleachers for everyone to pick out. He gave Kageyama the milk and started to sip on a sports drink he picked out specifically for himself, the eight of them started chatting about their sports and how they felt about the other people.

“Did you hear that there’s even more people coming?” Hinata said staring at the field of grass

“Yeah, there were some rumors about it.” Nagisa pipped up after he finished snacking on a few cookies. 

“I’m kind of excited to meet even more people,” Hinata replied and got up, as he heard Coach Ukai call them over.

All of them walked towards the middle of the field with Ukai waiting for them as he was marking something off on his board. Ukai started to murmur something to himself which no one caught,

“Okay, so I’m going to test you guy’s skills in soccer, mostly testing out your reaction time, your speed, and your skill.” The blonde’s voice ran out in the mostly empty lot, he pointed to two cones placed on each side of the large field and explained how they would be the temporary soccer nets.

“Alright then, when I blow the whistle we’ll start.” 

Hinata and the others were split into teams of four with Nagisa, Hinata, Riku, and Yamaguchi on one team while the other four were put on the opposing team. The game went on for a while with a close neck-to-neck battle, every time the enemy team scored a point the other team got the point. Ukai just watched from the sidelines keeping a close eye on the score, keeping a tally of the score on a spare piece of paper he had clipped onto his board. By the end of the class, everyone was tired and there still wasn’t a huge break in the score with the teams having a one-point difference.

“We won,” Kageyama blatantly said to brag to Hinata. The orange-head wasn’t that angered by it but he still retorted back with a snarky remark turning his back to Kageyama then turning back to stick his tongue out to the raven-head. 

The bell rang and the small rag-tag group hurried inside to get ready for what most of the young athletes considered fun, the grueling practice at the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, if you are reading this, thank you for choosing to read this! This is a story that I've been trying to start up for a while, so I hope you've enjoyed the chapter.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Thank you for supporting this fanfiction I really appreciate all of your love, it's the thing that keeps me writing-  
> 


End file.
